SCP Shorts Episode 4
by Slake Jericho
Summary: SCP 106 and 076 play a prank on 096. Will it end well? Rated M for blood.


096 got up from his bed and yawned. He looked around before walking into his bathroom. 106 and 076 were hiding in the Pocket Dimension.

"Sh, he's coming!" 106 said, trying not to laugh.

The toilet flushed and 096 went to wash his hands. He looked up and saw a mirror. 096 gasped and started going insane. He smashed the mirror to pieces, cutting his hands. 106 and 076 suddenly burst out laughing. 096 stared at them through the black portal.

"Oh you assholes!" 096 shouted, throwing a piece of glass at 106, but it just turned black and disappeared.

"Want to prank him again?" asked 076.

"Sure!" 106 laughed.

096 was reading "A Noob's Guide To SCPS". He turned the page, where a black portal was covering everything. He raised an eye and inspected it. 076's hand came through the portal, showing a mirror. 096 screamed and broke the mirror. 106 and 076 laughed again. 096 narrowed his eyes and shut the book on 076's arm. In the Pocket Dimension, a crack of bones was heard as 076 shed a tear. 096 was in the cafeteria eating an entire pie. 106 appeared from the ground behind 096. He touched his leg and quickly went back into the portal. 096 looked behind him but nothing was there. 076 pulled the pie out of 096's hands and replaced it with glass. 096 shrugged and turned around, seeing the reflection. He screamed and threw the glass on the table. 106 and 076 were rolling on the floor laughing.

"This isn't funny you jerks!" 096 shouted as he left.

Meanwhile, 035 and 066 were also eating pie.

"Come on, boy, take a bite!" 035 said, smiling.

Every one of 066's eyes stated at 035 like he was stupid.

"Here, let me help you!" 035 said.

066 tried to escape, but it was too late. 035 grabbed him and pushed him into the pie multiple times. 066 emerged, covered in gravy and beef.

"Not hungry?" 035 asked.

066 glared at 035 and screamed loudly.

"Okay not hungry!" 035 said quickly.

He picked up 066 and left the cafeteria. Meanwhile, 173 was sitting with 682 and 079. 682 was throwing multiple pies into his mouth at once.

"This stupid foundation doesn't know how to fill its little pets!" 682 moaned.

On 079's screen, a pie was printed off of Google Images and he ate it.

"Yeah I'm running out of storage space!" 079 said.

173 stared at his pie in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

"Blink..." 173 whispered.

The pie did nothing.

"Blink." 173 said, louder. "Blink!"

The pie, again, did nothing.

"BLINK!" 173 screamed, slamming his fist on the pie.

The pie exploded and went everywhere. 173 covered his mouth in shock as all the other SCPs stared at him.

"I'll get it." muttered Carl, the old janitor. "Dang kids and their food games."

096 was in his room, paranoid.

"They're gonna do it again!" 096 said in an insane voice as his eye twitched. "They're gonna show me a mirror! I'm gonna see it! Woop tee doo I'm crazy and HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So funny!"

106 and 076 were staring at 096.

"Maybe we went a bit too far." 076 said.

"Nonsense!" 106 laughed. "This is nothing but a trick!"

106 appeared in front of 096. In the Pocket Dimension, 076 winced and closed his eyes.

"Ooh..." 076 said.

106 came through the portal with a black eye.

"Okay we went too far." 106 said.

"What do we do?" asked 076.

"I have the perfect plan!" 106 shouted as a light bulb appeared above his head.

106 grabbed the light bulb and smashed it on the ground. In 096's room, 106 appeared behind him, holding a paper bag. He was about to put it on 096's head.

"GOTCHA!" 106 shouted.

096 suddenly jumped up and kicked 106 into the wall.

"Ah crap..." 106 sighed.

096 covered his face and started making noises. He let out a roar and sprinted towards 106.

"AH CRAP!" 106 repeated, shouting.

He went through the floor right before 096 could slice at him. 106 appeared behind him.

"Shy, I know you're upset, but just..." 106 began.

096 sprinted at him and threw him on the ground. He tried to slice him, but 106 threw his head backwards through the floor. 106 pushed 096 off of him.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN!" 106 shouted.

096 uppercutted 106 in the jaw. 106 fell to the ground and 096 stood over him. He raised his hand and tried to slice 106, but a figure ran past and hit 096's hand. 076 stood facing 096, clutching his sword. 076 and 096 glared at each other. 096 sprinted at him and sliced at him, but 076 ducked the blow. 076 cut 096's leg and it started to bleed, but 096 showed no signs of pain. 076 ran circles around 096, who stood still. 096 suddenly ran forward and punched 076 as he was running. 096 slowly walked towards 076, but 106 grabbed his leg. 096 tried to free his leg, but 076 ran at him and sliced at his chest. 096 picked up 076 and threw him at 106. They fell into the Pocket Dimension and 096 followed them. 096 stood over them and raised his hand. He sliced at them and loads of mirrors fell out of their hiding places. 096 started smashing up all the mirrors as 106 and 076 stared at him. After all the mirrors were destroyed, he calmed down.

"WHAT?" 106 shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

049 appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the shards of glass.

"I need these for an experiment..." 049 said.

In 049's lab, there was glass everywhere. 049 had a straw up his bleeding nose. Glass was coming out of his nose also. Carl walked in.

"Oh God damn it!" Carl shouted.


End file.
